Angel in Darkness
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Maya's family and kingdom was destroyed by a woman that is now out to kill her. SasuxOc.


Angel of Darkness (SasuxOc Oneshot)

****

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Maya's gaze fell to the place that was her home and she thought it was the only place in the world that was safe. At least it was until now.

She thought entirely wrong about her home being the only place that wouldn't be touched by evil. Her shocked gaze turned into a harsh, anger filled, shocked glare as she looked at the blood and corpses that littered the floor of her home. The one sight that was before her; it caused her want to scream and show the emotions she felt.

Her father's body was mangled, mutilated as he sat on the throne with his gaze focused on the room before him. It seemed like he was struck with his blood being cold.

"Oto-san." She called with the tears she wanted to let out in her eyes but denied it in her voice.

Silence only greeted her as she walked over and up the step to touch his cheek, feeling the dried, rough texture of blood. Her stomach turned as she stared at her people, her subjects that she cared with.

Women, children, and men littered the marble floor as their blood mixed, seeping into the cracks of the speckled floor, drying to stain it.

"Who did this?" She asked herself, wondering if there was any clue for the death of her family and people. The people that were her subjects but was also family to her.

"So I have one left out of all these people. I can't believe I forgot to get you." A woman's voice laced with ecstasy of the kill that she did, pleasure also written from causing all the pain. "The king's daughter no less. I'll make sure you scream in agony as I slowly kill you."

Long brown hair flew as she turned, her blue eyes focusing on the lone figure that stood in the large room. A glare flickered into her eyes as she prayed to the heavens to stay alive as she summoned massive amounts of chakra to her fists.

"You'll die for this. I'll make sure of that. Do you hear me? You'll die for killing my kingdom!" Maya yelled as she charged at the figure that hid its appearance under a hood of a cloak. She forgot the number one rule of fighting; never let your emotions control you. They'll blind you to the obvious.

"To slow little girl." The woman purred as she dodged the fist that was intended for her breastbone.

"Think again." She muttered as she threw a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the handle at the woman's face. Jumping away, she made the hand sign necessary to cause the tag to go off.

A triumphant smile crept onto her lips as she watched the dust settled to show the woman standing there, her face not marred by the explosion. She lost the smile, wondering how the woman did it.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath as she rolled another tag around a kunai.

"Poor little girl. I had great pleasure killing everyone. Their screams were music to my ears. Then when it came to your father, that torment I caused that man, it felt amazing." The unknown woman said as she took a step towards the heiress with a click.

"You killed him! You killed my people!" She screamed, getting ready to throw the next prepared kunai at the woman.

"Don't even think about it Girlie."A man's voice greeted her, causing her to freeze from a cold blade's touch.

"Kill her Suigetsu. She isn't any fun." The woman encouraged. A sick, twisted smile came onto her covered face. She would love to hear the girl's dying breath as she tried to curse her.

"Yes Kirayoshi-sama." Suigetsu muttered as he pressed the blade closer to the heiress' neck, causing her blood to fall onto her collar.

Wincing and keeping her eyes shut, she continued to pray her hardest to her gods, wanting someone to save her. She felt weak because of the main reasons around her. She couldn't protect her kingdom. She couldn't protect her family. She wanted to believe in miracles but that was fading fast.

"Kira, you're a bitch if you don't know that." Another man's voice entered her ears as the cool blade left her skin with a yelp escaping beside her. "You should know not to touch a pure, innocent princess like her."

"I don't give a shit Uchiha. She's my prey." Kira hissed as she glared from under the hood's shadow.

Maya opened her eyes at the gentle touch on her shoulder, her curiosity getting to her. She had to ignore that feeling; she had to focus on this Kirayoshi. She couldn't let any more lives be lost to this woman.

"Don't worry. She won't last long." That mysterious man said as he drew his katana. Flipping the short sword in the air, he preformed hand signs with chirps of what sounded like birds entered the air. Looking at the electricity that was focused in his hand, he grabbed the blade. Electricity extended from the blade to the woman, hitting her in the spot that would cause instant death – the brain.

"Th-thank you." Maya stuttered as she bowed her head in disgrace. She couldn't avenge her kingdom and father. She felt like a failure for not completing a task that would have been easy for her.

"You're welcome princess. Uchiha Sasuke is my name." He introduced himself with a bow then a peck onto her lips. He didn't care if it wasn't right to do so to someone with status. He never cared about the rules anyway.

"Takamura, Maya." She replied, seeing it was fair since he introduced himself. Looking up, a pink tint touched her cheeks. She wasn't sure what he did but it was weird to the princess.

"Follow me so you can get away from the nightmares that she caused." Sasuke whispered into her ear, almost whispering ebony promises that Orochimaru did. He was true to his word though. Leaning in closer, his stubble rubbed against her jaw, causing a shiver to rip through her body.

With that, she grabbed a hold of the hilt of his katana and followed him out from the carnage that the woman caused.

****

I've been meaning to type a lot of my oneshots up. I haven't really been on a Naruto kick lately but I'm not abandoning any of my outstanding work. I'm just on a Dragon Ball Z kick as of right now. I sound like _Imperial Mint_ with her Merlin kick. Hey, it happens. Well to explain what this is, my cousin is a big time Sasuke fangirl so I wrote her this. Hopefully she likes it. SO please review people. :3 Oh and Kirayoshi belongs to my ex.


End file.
